Jogo
by Lady Murder
Summary: Uma folha de papel e uma xícara de chá os separavam. - 30cookies, set primavera, tema 19-chá. -


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. D. Gray-man já ocupa todo o meu tempo.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao desafio dos 30cookies**

**-x-**

Sai sentou-se em uma das mesas da Casa de Chá. Abriu um caderno à sua frente e pegou seu material de desenho. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando no que poderia desenhar, até que a garçonete o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- E então? O que vai querer hoje, Sai-kun? – A loira perguntou, sorrindo, como sempre fazia. Os olhos turquesa sempre o encarando.

- Somente chá, Yamanaka.

- Como sempre?

- Sim, como sempre.

- Um chá saindo! – Ela exclamou, saindo de perto da mesa.

Era sempre assim. Sempre esse joguinho de garçonete e freguês. O joguinho particular de Sai e de Ino. Como uma desculpa para não se lembrar daquele momento louco. Daquela noite quente.

Sai sorriu para si mesmo. Ele havia começado aquele jogo. Ela somente havia aceitado. Quanto tempo iriam continuar? Ele não sabia. Só se divertia com a situação. Sabia que assim que ela lhe dava as costas, seu rosto corava, diferente dele. Sabia que ela nunca mais havia saído com outro alguém desde aquela noite, bem diferente dele. Sabia que ela estava sempre pensando nele. Bem, talvez ele fizesse o mesmo.

Encarou o caderno a sua frente. Começou a rabiscar algumas coisas, inconscientemente. E novamente fora interrompido pela garçonete.

- Aqui está seu chá, Sai-kun. – Ino sorriu.

- Obrigado, Yamanaka.

Agora começaria a segunda parte do jogo. Onde ela se sentaria à sua frente e começaria a falar, às vezes recebendo resposta. Ele somente ficaria desenhando, falando pouco. Iriam parecer simples amigos para os outros, ou no máximo que Ino estava a fim dele. E não passaria daí.

Para os outros, é claro.

E, como o esperado, ela sentou-se à sua frente, ainda sorrindo.

- Não tem muitos clientes hoje, então irei te perturbar um pouquinho. – Ambos sabiam que ela iria ficar ali por mais de uma hora.

- Claro. Não tem problema. – E realmente nunca teve.

Ela então começou a falar. Falava qualquer coisa que acontecia em seu dia. Ou qualquer besteira que vira na televisão. Ele assentia, ou se limitava a monossílabos, concentrado em seu desenho. Ino só recebia parte da atenção de Sai, mas não parecia ligar. Só continuava a falar, como se precisasse desesperadamente disso. Como que para afastar qualquer sinal de que realmente se importara com aquela noite, de que para ela não fora uma noite qualquer. Mas Sai sabia. Por mais que ela escondesse, ele sabia.

O desenho de Sai começava a aparecer, mas ele não o via realmente. O estava desenhando completamente inconsciente. A voz doce de Ino ecoava em seus ouvidos, o impedindo de dar total atenção ao desenho.

Ino podia achar diferente, mas Sai sempre escutava cada palavra que ela dizia. Sempre sabia de cada assunto que ela falava. Mas era divertido fingir que não. Era divertido ver relances de uma expressão frustrada em Ino. Podia parecer doentio, mas era um de seus passatempos preferidos.

- E então? O que está desenhando hoje? – Ino perguntou, curiosa.

Essa era umas das perguntas que o fazia levantar o olhar para ela e responder um pouco mais que duas palavras. Uma pergunta que ela sempre fazia e que ele sempre respondia. Mas nesse dia ele não soube responder.

- Não sei dizer. Minha mão simplesmente passou inconsciente pelo papel. – Ele murmurou.

Ino levantou as sobrancelhas. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada pelo fato de Sai estar... bem, estar falando mais que duas palavras. Ela estendeu a mão para o papel, mas Sai não o entregou.

- Espere.

Ele olhou para o papel, vendo o que havia desenhado. E então sorriu.

- Pegue. E traga mais chá, esse está acabando. – Ele disse, estendendo o papel.

Ino o pegou. Logo uma face surpresa veio. No desenho estava ela, sorrindo, com um leve rubor nas bochechas enquanto tomava chá. Os traços simples e bem feitos expressavam tudo.

- O que... – Ela começou, mas Sai simplesmente levantou a mão.

- Não fale nada. Só... pegue mais chá.

E ela assentiu. Levando o desenho, saiu da mesa. Sai a observou e suspirou. Tudo o que ele queria agora era somente tomar um pouco de chá. O que aconteceria agora? Ele não queria saber. Já não fazia mais parte de seu jogo.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Dessa vez, o tema é chá. Odiei essa fic, fato. Podem xingar, só não metam minha mãe no meio u.u.


End file.
